


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 28

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca have deliver their 'cargo' andare ready to get back home.  Will they make it?





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 28

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY…..#28  
The Later Adventures of Han Solo\

 

“Ooph!” Han grunted as he was kicked awake by his son’s foot. Turning his head,  
he saw Ben had kicked off the covers as well. Pulling them back over the youngster’s shoulders, Han rose from the bunk and stretched. He appreciated Chewie relieving him for the last couple of hours; that pilot’s chair wasn’t easy on the back for sleeping. He headed to the lavatory. Running a hand down his now more than stubbled face he mused with a laugh as he caught his image in the reflector. ‘I look a little more than raunchy.’ 

Back in the cabin, he began dressing in the same clothes he’d worn for three days.  
Pulling on his pants, a powerful jolt rocked the ship, causing him to totter on one foot, nearly losing his balance.  
‘What the hell was that?’ He wondered.. Quickly zipping and snapping his pants then stomping into his boots and, with a look, checked on Ben, left the cabin; strapping on his blaster as he rushed.

Another rocking jolt hit the ship; the Corellian placed a hand on the wall to steady himself.  
“What’s happening, Chewie” He yelled, running to the cockpit. “What’re you hittin‘?”

In the cockpit, the Wookiee was roaring and busy engaging the deflector shields.

Han stumbled into his seat as another flash boomed in front of the cockpit viewport;  
reflexively, Han and Chewbacca flinched.

(“We’re being shot at.”) The Wookiee yelled.

“I can SEE that.” Han yelled back, ducking again as another shot dispersed against  
the deflector shields. He quickly flipped on his console screen, punching in the  
coordinate readings, nodding as he realized they were just about at their destination;  
the fourth moon in the Delareous system.

“Seems whoever is down there doesn’t want company comin’.” Han put on his headset and searched for a standard frequency on the com-link… “Hey!…hey! Stop firing at us!”

(“That’s not how you summons an approach.”) Chewbacca admonished.

“It is if you want to get their attention.” Han shot back. “If they hit us just right, those  
kegs will explode!”

^ “Identify yourself…urself…self… ”^ Came a tinny voice from the com-link.

“Stop firing at us!” Han yelled into the mic.

Silence….both on the com-link and outside the Falcon.

^”State your business…usiness…ness.”^

Han squirmed around in the seat. “We have…cargo..to deliver.” He tapped his headset,  
“Those shots must’ve fried something, I’m gettin’ an echo.” He told Chewbacca.

Silence.

“Come on…….” Han muttered under his breath “tell us something.”

Silence.

“If any more shots come, Chewie, we’ll have to divert.” Han scanned readouts…no  
major damage.

^”You stated you have cargo…argo…go.”^ The voice came through the com-link.

“Yes, we need coordinates to land and unload.”

Silence.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Ben came into the cockpit, barefooted, rubbing his eyes.

Han and Chewbacca exchanged glances.

Another shot screamed in front of the viewport without hitting the ship.

^“Follow these coordinates…ordinates…dinates….ates.”^

Han punched in the numbers as they came across the com-link.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Han murmured.

(“I don’t like it when you say that.”) Chewbacca spat back.

“You follow those numbers, Chewie.” Han said, rising. “I’m going to hide Ben.”

The Wookiee nodded.

“Here son.” Han hefted the child up in his arms. 

In the galley, Han took a bottle of water from the cooler and three protein bars, then headed to the supply closet and got a silver survivor blanket. 

Raising a grid from one of the smuggling compartments, he said to his son. “You stay here. Don’t make a sound. I know it will be dark, but the dark won’t hurt you. Here’s water and food.  
Don’t touch the overhead grate or come out no matter what you hear. Understand me?”

Ben nodded apprehensively as his father lowered him into a sitting position on the floor of the smuggling compartment. Han handed him the food and water.. “You’re a brave man, Ben. I love you.” He assured him. “I’ll come get you as soon as it is safe.” The boy smiled…fully trusting his father as Han covered his son with the blanket.

****

Back in the cockpit Han saw the surface of the moon from the viewport. Pock-marks. craters and black holes from explosive detonations covered the area; it looked like an abandoned desert.

“Looks like they’ve nearly blown this place to bits.” Han commented to Chewbacca.

Swooping over the surface, pinpointing the place to land, the Wookiee maneuvered the ship almost as adroitly as Han. In the distance, Han could see several Beings waiting.

“Keep her on full power in case we have to make a getaway. Let’s get this stuff unloaded as quick as possible and get out of here.” Han told Chewbacca as the Falcon settled on solid ground.  
****

The hiss of hydraulics opened the hatch and Han and Chewbacca departed down the walkway… right into a group of beings holding weapons on them.

^”We’ll search your ship first.. irst….st”^ The tallest being said with a nod to two others.

Han realize the echo was their speech pattern and nothing was wrong with the Falcon's com-link reception.  
They rushed into the ship and Han silently prayed they wouldn’t find Ben.

Waiting…Han looked over the group. They were quite slim and tall, taller than Han by a head.  
Skin a pale green with an oblong face…Three eyes rested above two holes, which were their nostrils. A small, slit-mouth was above an elongated chin. They wore dark green jumpsuits and at the end of their two long arms were weapons…poles about two meters long..with various hooks, pincers, jagged edges and sharp points. One being held a pole/weapon that had a large, curled, spring-like hook with a sharp point.  
Han’s stomach tightened as his imagination thought about that spring being thrust through  
his abdomen and jerking out his intestines…these beings weren’t ones to be messed with.

Finally he heard footsteps coming down the Falcon’s boarding ramp.

“^The ship is clear….lear…ar”^ A Being told the tallest one…apparently the leader. 

Han let his heart start beating again.

^”We had to make sure you weren’t a decoy or this an ambush…bush…ush. Now, what is the cargo you have…ave…ve..?”^ The leader asked.

“Fifty kegs of polifrene from Faw Agnor.” The Leader looked over Han’s slovenly appearance from head to toe…then to Chewbacca…wrinkling his face as though he was smelling something odorous.

^“Faw’s dealing with nastier looking pirates these days…ays…ys.. Alright…let’s get it  
unloaded….loaded…ed…”^

The group walked around to the back of the ship, where Han and Chewbacca readied the  
cargo doors and lift.

“I’ll have to go inside and unlock the inner security doors.” Han told the leader.

^”No…you will not reenter your ship…hip..ip”^ The others crowded Han with their weapons.

“It has a security lock…Chewie and I are the only ones who know the combination.”

^Then you will tell it to one of my guards….ards….rds.”^

Han looked at the weapons being held on them….’I’ll change the combination after this’ was the thought running through his mind.

“The number is 577.” Chewbacca gave a low growl. 

The Leader nodded to one of the Beings, who turned to board the ship. After what seemed like an eternity to Han, fearing the Being would bring Ben out at any time, the inner cargo doors opened.

As the first keg was lifted off the ship, the Leader said. ^”I want each keg opened, to make sure all of it is polifrene….lifrene…frene…”^

Han winced; that would take a long time and with the Falcon idling at full power, it was using up precious energy.

The Leader inspected each opened keg to make sure they all held the gelatinous fluid.  
On the opening of the last keg and finding it full of seeds, the Leader looked at Han and asked. ^What is this…his…is…?“^

“Plant seeds….my cover.” Han explained. The Leader nodded.

Finally, as the full cargo wagon lumbered to a large building in the distance, Han commented, sarcastically…”Nice doin’ business with you.” 

The Leader stopped as they walked near the boarding ramp. ^”Oh, our business isn’t finished…inished…isded”^

“What do you mean?” 

^”You can’t leave this moon…oon..on”^

“The hell, I can’t. I’ve delivered what I was required to. You contact Faw and tell him the  
delivery was made….get him off my back.”

Caught off guard, Han didn’t realize one of the Beings was lifting his blaster. 

“Hey!” He turned toward the Being who jabbed the barrel hard into Han’s ribs.

^”Didn’t Faw tell you, that upon this delivery you were disposable…posable…able?   
You know what you’ve delivered, you know what it is used for, and where it was delivered to.  
No other delivery pirates were allowed to live…ive…ve. Security reasons…asons…ons..”^

Han and Chewbacca looked at each other. The Wookiee gave a loud growl when the  
Being roughly jabbed Han’s gun into the Corellian’s side again.  
Was Han going to be killed with his own blaster?

MORE TO COME…March 2, 2018.


End file.
